Carta à Lílian Evans
by Mary Lupin
Summary: [ONE SHOT SSLE  DH SPOILER] Existem coisas, Lílian, que são inexplicáveis. Você pode estar se perguntando – inexplicáveis, como? ... Como nós, pessoas tão diferentes uma da outra conseguimos sermos amigos? ... Culpa minha. Eu te amo.


_Sim, uma fanfic Snape/Lílian. Sei que pode parecer estranho, mas eu sempre gostei desse shipper – sempre achei que o Severo amava a Lílian, sempre disse isso e quando vi que realmente esse shipper existia – de uma forma, existe! - quase morri do coração (exagero...)!_

_Então espero que gostem dessa fic, um draminha meio bobo, mas enfim._

_Reviews no final, por favor! _

_**Carta à Lílian Evans**_

_**Capítulo único**_

_**ATENÇÃO: Spoiler de Deathly Hallows!**_

_À minha querida... amiga Lílian,_

_Sento-me nesta escrivaninha, e algo me manda pegar um pergaminho e escrever para você._

_Existem coisas, Lílian, que são inexplicáveis. Você pode estar se perguntando – inexplicáveis, como?_

_Eu posso lhe dar um ótimo exemplo. Como você, que dizia odiar Tiago Potter acabou agora, ficando noiva dele? Quando soube – porque você não me contou, não é verdade? -, não quis acreditar. Quando vi você ao lado dele em nosso sétimo ano em Hogwarts, para mim parecia um pesadelo. E agora, vejo você, noiva do garoto que você sempre me disse que odiava...! Não estou dizendo que você mentia para mim – acredito que você realmente não gostava dele até ele resolver tomar vergonha na cara e não ser a pessoa ridícula que ele é – ou era, como preferir._

_Não escrevo essa carta para falar mal de seu noivo, ou para dizer o que penso dele, o que sei dele. Sei que você não irá acreditar – e não deve mesmo, não acredite!_

_E voltemos ao fato de coisas inexplicáveis. Você talvez esteja se perguntando, Lílian, porque estou me demorando para começar a falar do verdadeiro assunto. Isso é, fatalmente, de propósito, é claro. Não estou com medo de escrever o que preciso, mas sim porque é necessário uma certa explicação para você entender o meu lado para não ter uma imagem pior do que você já tem de mim – se isso for possível._

_Coisas inexplicáveis. Outro exemplo? Como nós, pessoas tão diferentes uma da outra conseguimos sermos amigos? Amigos é uma palavra estranha – mas sim, nós éramos amigos, não éramos? Eu te considerava uma amiga. Uma grande amiga, uma pessoa que sempre se preocupou comigo; alguém que eu sabia que estaria me apoiando sempre._

_Sempre não, perdoe-me o uso dessa palavra. Afinal, você fugiu – e com razão. O fato de eu cair para o lado das Artes das Trevas a fez se afastar de mim – e ir para perto do nosso herói, Tiago Potter. Novamente, alerto-lhe que não irei falar mal de seu noivo. Quem sou eu, afinal, para falar dele?_

_Você esteve comigo por muito tempo, e a única coisa que posso fazer é lhe agradecer por ter me apoiado, por ter brigado com Potter pelas coisas que ele fazia comigo, por me agüentar. Obrigado._

_Talvez você nem esteja mais lendo essa carta – talvez você tenha jogado-a fora, queimado na lareira ou, quem sabe, guardado em uma gaveta para ter outra oportunidade de ler. Ou, quem sabe, está ainda segurando este pergaminho, lendo essas palavras que fluem pela minha cabeça e eu apenas passo para o papel. Se ainda estiver lendo, peço-lhe humildemente que se decida se irá ler até o final ou parar agora mesmo. Se começar a ler, termine, por favor. Ou então, nem comece. Se não quiser, não leia, jogue fora a carta, esqueça-a e continue sua vida. Finja que nunca leu isso. Ou melhor, acredite que nunca leu. Que essa carta nunca chegou às suas mãos._

_Espero que, se você terminar de ler, não piore o seu desgosto pela minha pessoa._

_Decida-se agora, pois começarei a escrever tudo o que devo dizer agora. No próximo parágrafo._

_Lembra-se de quando nos conhecemos? De quando lhe contei que era uma bruxa? Quando lhe expliquei sobre o mundo bruxo, sobre Hogwarts, sobre as criaturas mágicas, sobre o Ministério da Magia, sobre tudo?_

_Eu lembro como se fosse ontem, e guardarei essa lembrança sempre. Com um carinho especial, pois nesse dia eu acabei por encontrar uma das pessoas mais maravilhosas que vi em toda a minha vida. Você, Lílian, tem um papel importante na minha vida._

_Você me ensinou a amar, Lílian._

_Logo eu, Severo Snape, que pensei que jamais iria amar. Amor? O que seria o amor, que ridículo, coisa de pessoa fraca! Minha mãe apaixonou-se pelo meu pai, amou-o, casou-se, e você viu o resultado. Eu tinha medo de que isso acontecesse comigo também._

_Mas acabou por acontecer. Acabou por acontecer com você, Lílian._

_E eu estraguei tudo. Te chamei de sangue-ruim – eu não queria te ofender, Lílian, eu não queria! -, fiz coisas que não deveria, e acabou-se tudo. Você não sorria mais quando me via. E no sétimo ano eu vi você, de braços cruzados com Tiago Potter – o garoto que você tanto detestava – e você não imagina, Lílian, como aquilo foi horrível para mim. Você não faz idéia. E você passou por mim, olhou-me nos olhos, mas não com aquele olhar que você sempre soltava para mim. Era um olhar que não se tem palavras para descrever. O tipo de olhar que eu nunca imaginei que viria de você, para mim._

_Era o olhar que você soltava para Tiago Potter, na época que você o odiava._

_Você saiu de perto, você foi embora. _

_O que eu podia fazer? Já estava tudo estragado. Terminamos Hogwarts e agora cá estamos, você noiva do garoto que sempre detestou e eu sozinho._

_Culpa minha. Eu te amo._

_Com todo o amor que eu tenho,_

_Severo Snape._

Acabou que essa carta jamais chegou às mãos de Lílian. Jamais. Severo Snape simplesmente não conseguiu.

_N/A: Espero que tenham gostado, e também espero reviews! _


End file.
